


Come On, Adam

by SkeletonRosee116



Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hannah ruins everything, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Nudity, implied sex, life wrecking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116
Summary: The man of your dreams at your small town bar?! Impossible.





	Come On, Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't know much about Girls so tell me a basic plot line so I can continue to make these :))

The electronica beat shook the beer bottles perched on the counter at the only bar in your little town. You were in the middle of a knot of people dancing to this, the best song released yet this year.

You waved at every new person that arrives at the bar, and danced with each one. You couldn't be happier with how your night was going. Until the most beautiful man you'd ever seen in your LIFE walked in.

He had wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders, honey eyes, and a black goatee. You waved, but he only sat at the bar and demanded something of the bartender. You only shrugged, and went back to the song. It was another song now, a more sensual one. People paired up but you danced by yourself, moving easily to the underlying drum beat the music provided. You stole glances at the man at the bar, who was downing a beer. You yourself liked whiskey better. You excused yourself from the crowd and made your way to the bar, ordering a straight shot of whiskey. The man looked at you, then returned his eyes to his bottle.

"Hey," you said, as you raised your glass slightly. He only grunted in response. "What brings you here?"

"Beer," the man said with a visible smirk on his face. "Drinks. Isn't that why most people visit bars?" You shrugged.

"I guess so." You took a drink of your whiskey, and pulled a face. The man watched you.

"You even like that stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," you told him. You chugged the rest, slamming the glass down on the counter. The man smirked again.

"What's your name?" You asked.

"Adam. Adam Sackler," he mumbled, and took a drink from his bottle. You asked the bartender for another shot.

"Y/N Y/L/N." He nodded. "Aren't you with Hannah?" You asked. He tensed, and scowled.

"No. I left Hannah months ago," Adam growled through gritted teeth.

"Ah, got it. Sorry," you said. You stares into your untouched whiskey. "Wanna dance?"

"I'm not the dancing type," he muttered.

"You don't have to be. Come on." You yanked his arm and he stood, letting you lead his tall frame away from the counter to the dance floor. You started dancing, moving your body around him.

"Come on, try it!" You giggled, moving his arms as he rolls his eyes. He halfheartedly moved his long limbs. You laughed.

"Don't be a party pooper, Adam, put some effort in it!" You giggled again as he rolled his eyes. But as the night went on, he began letting the music take over. He was a good dancer, you realized.

You spent most of the night like this, laughing, dancing, and drinking with Adam. He'd crack a joke of sorts, and in your drunk state, anything was funny, so you laughed at each one.

Then a slow song came on, and what little people were left in the quiet bar paired up, heads on shoulders, hands around waists. You became oddly uncomfortable with the situation.

You really liked Adam. Though you had met him not four hours ago, you felt you had a lot in common. You loved his laughs, his deep voice, the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at you. Then someone tapped your shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk for a sec? Oh, hi Adam," said a girl behind you. You sent an apologetic look Adam's way, then shrugged.

"Sure." She leads you to a quiet corner of the bar.

"I'm Hannah Horvath, surely Adam has said something about me." Ah, so this is Hannah, you thought.

"Adam is trouble, he's pure trouble. He's not worth a relationship. He's destructive and fucked up, and shitty. Really shitty. Ask Jessa, ask anyone. Fucked up bad." She said.

"Really?" You asked. Adam didn't seem the type.

"Really. He likes one-night stands, fucking and leaving. He'll fuck you over, girl, especially someone as innocent as I bet you are. I'm just here to warn you. If he does screw you, don't say I didn't warn you."

She flipped her hair and sashayed away, pushing open the bar door. You gaped after her, then grabbed your purse from the counter, and stalked away from the bar, tears pricking your eyes. Was this all a trick? Was Adam just trying to get into your pants?

"Sweet thing, where are you going?" You stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Home." You said coldly.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna head to my place?"

"Forget it." Hannah's piece of news had left you sober, shocked out of your drunk state. "You don't give a fuck about me, just about my body. Just.. I'm leaving." You ignored Adam's shout of your name, though you shuddered and got in your car outside the bar. You were going home.

\------------------------------------------

* Adam POV *

"Fuck!" I hissed. Whatever Hannah told Y/N must have scared her off. Hannah must have just wanted to wreck my fucking life. Fuck! The bartender looks at me sympathetically.

"Just fill the goddamn glass," I growl, handing Y/N's glass to him. He fills it with beer and I down it all.

Fuck!

\------------------------------------------

* your POV *

Tears pricked your eyes. You couldn't let Adam get into your heart, but fuck, he had! Four fucking hours and he had already wormed his sleazy way into your heart.

When you reached your apartment, you burst through the door, flinging yourself into your bed and crying yourself to sleep.

In the morning, you had a terrible hangover. You decided to take a cold shower. That took the edge off, and you took an aspirin. Now you prevented a sob from escaping you. Fucking Adam! You sobbed. Why did you have to meet him?

You didn't blame Hannah, she was trying to prevent something to you that she had been through. You in fact thanked her for it. It was Adam you wanted to punch.

A knocking came at the door, and you shuffled to open it, not caring what you looked like. Probably a train wreck.

"Adam?" The tall man was on your doorstep, his hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot. "No, Adam, I can't, I can't do this, just leave me alone." You made to close the door but he stopped you.

"What Hannah said was... Probably right. I do like one-night stands. I do like a quick fuck. But fuck, I don't want to fuck and leave you. Last night you treated me like a normal human being, I don't want that to change. You should know I can be loud, and bad-mouthed. But I want to know you better, I want to be with you," Adam told you.

You said, "I want to be with you too, loudmouth." You grinned and flung your arms around his neck, kissing him hard, the way you wanted to last night.

"Come on, Adam," you smirked as you undid your robe to reveal your naked self. Adam gaped. "Come to bed."

 

 


End file.
